The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 127,070, to C. G. Kuhn for Improvement in Invalid-Bedsteads, issued May 21, 1872. The device described in the Kuhn patent provides what the specification calls ". . . a false underbottom . . . sufficient to contain and conceal the mechanism of the apparatus." Kuhn further provides an inclined footrest that allows a movable part of the bottom to swing past it into the configuration shown in FIG. 1 thereof. Much of the mechanism is employed to manually raise and lower a headboard or back for the user's comfort. The manually operated mechanism also arranges the positioning of a commode by means of a "vibrating arm" into and out of registry with a commode-opening, which opening is provided with a yielding cushion which acts as a cover to close the commode when it is brought under the cushion.
Another prior art device is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,100,303, granted to Hooper for Bed Attachment, issued Jun. 16, 1914. The main object is recited to provide ". . . a device . . . which will eliminate the necessity of the patient being removed from the bed during the period of defecation." Hooper provides a carriage on wheels, completely removable from the bed, which carriage carries a chamber-pot, registrable beneath an opening in the mattress and having a sleeve and collar arrangement. The opening may be covered by means of a countersunk handle insertable from above the mattress.
Yet another prior art device has been illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,869,036, granted to Zink and issued Jul. 26, 1932, for Sanitary Bedpan. The primary object recited in the specification is stated ". . . to provide a bed pan connected with a sewer or standpipe whereby water may be supplied to the bed pan for flushing the same and carrying the waste matter from the pan to the sewer." In this innovation, the bed pan rests on the surface of the bed when in use and swivels outwardly therefrom when not being used.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,259, granted to Harmanson for Hospital Bed Construction and issued Apr. 1, 1947, describes another prior art device offering relief to invalids and other bedridden persons. The device makes use of bed slats to support a closet bowl that has a flange arranged to rest on the slats. Inlet water is provided from the water supply system of the building for the purpose of flushing and connection is made to the sewer system for the disposal of waste material.
Patentee St. Jean's U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,594, for Mattress Device, granted Jun. 27, 1978, while applicable both to a bed and a chair, appears to contemplate relief in no other cases than urination. The "mesh material" supports the weight of the incontinent person and permits ". . . liquid to flow therethrough."
A final prior art patent discovered in applicant's pre-examination novelty search is U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,762, and was granted to Fugett on Dec. 30, 1986, for Hospital Bed with Toilet Facility. The patent describes a facility that provides powered means to laterally slide a central mattress section aside and then to raise a waste-receiving receptacle into position for an invalid to use. After use, the system may be flushed and returned to its not-in-use position.
These prior art devices are commendable and show a creative spirit for their times. The inventors and their inventions have contributed remarkably to the technology involved. However, these prior art structures do not include those combined elements of the instant invention that provide greater facility of use and ingenious arrangement of components and that make the instant invention the high culmination in the art.